The present invention relates to nest traps for laying hens, particularly turkeys.
Turkey nests are commonly provided with a trap which is automatically movable to a closed or open position by the hen using the nest. Thus, when a hen enters the nest, the trap is automatically actuated to its closed position to prevent another hen from entering; and when the hen within the nest leaves it, the trap is automatically opened to permit another hen to enter.
The nest traps now in use, generally mounted at the front entrance of the nest, are not very reliable in operation. Thus, they frequently close while the nest is not occupied by a hen, thereby removing the nest from usefulness; or they frequently do not close when a hen has entered, thereby permitting another hen to enter and interfere with the hen already there.
An object of the present invention is to provide a nest trap having advantages in the above respects.